


First Kisses! (Fillie)

by UnaPavlovic



Category: Real Person Fiction, Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/M, Fillie, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, First Kisses, Millie bobby brown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaPavlovic/pseuds/UnaPavlovic
Summary: A short story (one shot), where Millie and Finn finally confess their feeling for each other! A bit of angst and fluff.Place and time: On set, shooting for Season 3 of Stranger Things





	First Kisses! (Fillie)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I’m going to get some backlash for making this about two real kids, and people are going to say that I’m sexualizing them, I just wanna clear something up first. If you found this one shot, there is a chance you were searching through the #fillie tag and you also clicked on it to read it, you obviously then ship them too, so don’t judge me hahaha. Also I am basing this loosely upon MY first kiss when I was 12 and the boy 13, so I don’t think it’s that explicit. And finally I get that they are not together, and I don’t want them to be if THEY DON’T WANT TO, I just think they would make a cute couple and had this little idea for this story. If they never end up together, and have other relationships with other people I will be extremely happy for them, and cheer them on.
> 
> The second warning is that my mother tongue isn’t English it’s Serbian so If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes, please feel free to point them out (nicely).  
> Love you all, guys ❤ 
> 
> ***********************************

As they were sitting on the edge of couch in the trailer in silence for over 10 minutes now, awkwardly looking at the floor, Finn broke the silence, mustering the courage to speak.

“And?” he asked “Why did you call me here?”

“Finn.” Millie said in a low voice, still very scared of the consequences this conversation might lead to, “I…” she continued looking at Finn, who is still looking down at his knees.

Frustrated he turned around to look Millie straight in the eyes. “Yes, you?” he tried to get the words out of her mouth. But all Millie did in return, and as an answer, was grab Finn by his jumper and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss was swift but she didn’t forget to linger on his lips for a second. That makes that their first kiss without the cameras. It was different.

Finn, wide-eyed and shocked, takes Millie’s hands off his shoulders. Slowly he pulls himself up off the couch and start pacing in the small movie trailer. Everything was quiet for a bit, as he was frustratedly grabbing onto his curly black hair. Messing around with it and groaning in dissatisfaction.

“You can’t just do that!” he finally spoke again, loudly I might add. Millie finally got the courage to look him in the eyes as he spoke. “I mean, for how long have I had a crush on you? Two, three years? Since the first day in that audition room, where you said, and I quote ‘we had chemistry’. Since then I tried multiple times to gain your attention, to try to show you I liked you, to try to impress you, and all you did was friend zone me. And I guess that was fine at the time, you didn’t like me like that.” Millie fiddled with her thumbs as she listened to Finn’s monologue. “And then the press tour comes around for Season 2, and suddenly, every stare I give you, you return, and you laugh at my jokes like they were the funniest things you ever heard. And, and, you find ways to touch me, ‘fix my hair’… like what’s up with that. Last year I was a nobody to you and now?”

“What are you talking about?” Millie finally says, oblivious to what Finn is referring to.

“Don’t bullshit me Millie. You saw all those edits, fans make of us, all those stares we share and hugs and I don’t know, your jealous outbursts on stages.” Finn states as he dramatically waves his hands around.

“I didn’t have jealous outbursts on stage!” Millie tries to defend herself, getting up from the sofa to look more intimidating, but failing miserable as Finn still towers over her. Finn takes a step forward making Millie plop down again on the couch, as her legs hit the end of it.

Finn bends down to look Millie in the eyes, as he balances one hand on the rail of the couch and the other on her knee. It makes Millie shiver from the sudden contact and close proximity. She swallows hard. She is a little scared of how pissed Finn was.

“And now, I finally start to get over you and move on. Get myself a date and all,” Finn continuous talking, but now in a much more calmer voice. “and you call me over her to ‘tell me something really important’ and then you kiss me. The fuck is with that Millie? The fuck does it all mean?” He sees he is making her nervous as she is bouncing her knee a bit, underneath his grip.

She is still holding her ground, not wanting to break down, or break eye contact. But she cannot help her teenage hormones as her eyes dart to his soft lips that she kissed just moments ago, wanting to do it again. She alone, doesn’t know what she is feeling for Finn, but all she knows is that when she heard Gaten talking about Finn’s date tomorrow, she got really upset and needed to talk to him ASAP. She grabs Finn’s hand that was on her knee, hoping he has enough balance not to tip over, and guides it to her chest where he could feel her heartbeat.

Her heart was racing so fast, almost to a point of popping out. It visibly shocked Finn. He did not expect that gesture, let alone to feel those results. “This is how you make me feel, Finn.” She said calmly now. Secure in her words. Once again, she looks Finn dead in the eyes, and back again to his lips, but this time with no fear.

He notices her looking at his lips again, only this time he doesn’t ignore it, and neither does she. They both crash their lips together in one mess of a kiss. They never kissed like this before, nor did they know how to. They saw the older kids do it, and the teenagers on set but were lost when it came to them. But that didn’t matter to them. They tried something and it paid off. Millie carefully slid her arms around Finn’s neck, slipping her hands into his disheveled hair, as he grabbed her by the waist and laying her back down on the couch.

They just moved their lips in a rhythm that they found comfortable. She deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to her, making them stop moving for a few seconds. Millie took the chance to lightly bit down on Finn’s lower lip, pulling it slightly. It made him open his eyes in awe.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you? I don’t know why I did that. I just wanted to and…” Millie started to apologize, only to be shushed by Finn’s lips again.

He back up again, looking at a blissfully Millie beneath him. “You talk too much.” He said with a smile. “And you didn’t hurt me, on the contrary. It shocked me because it was hot, but I think we should stop, before I lose my cool.” Finn says sitting up on the sofa. Millie doing the same. She touches her now swollen lips softly not even noticing Finn staring at her. “You are beautiful.” He says making Millie wake up out of her trance and look at her co-star.

She immediately starts crying at that sentence, as Finn starts laughing his ass off. Through her happy sobs, that don’t sound like happy sobs, Millie chokes out “Why do you even like me? Look at me, I’m a disaster.”

Finn cleans of a few tears of his face, from laughing so hard, before answering her. “That’s the point. That’s what I love most about you. Because you are not perfect. And you get jealous, and mad, and you are the toughest chick I know. Most importantly, you are MY disaster, I hope.” Finn adds, with a nervous gulp.

“Yours? You still want me?”

“Only if you want me.” He says as Millie nods her head uncontrollably. “Good.”

She straddles Finn’s lap promptly and grabs his face as he leans into her touch. She caresses his cheek with her fingers, as she touches ever freckle on his face. He can’t believe she is touching him this way. His crush, his unrequited love of three years. “Can we kiss again, just for a little more. We have time.”

He chuckles to himself. “Kissing doesn’t suck as much anymore, ha?” He says poking fun a little. She laughs with him a bit and then leans in to peck him. He returns the kiss, as his hands travel up her back. They are keeping it very PG 13. I mean, they are only 15 and 14. Why rush anything.

A loud crash could be heard behind them as Caleb, Gaten and Sadie storm into the trailer.

“MILLIE DON’T KILL FINN! Whatever he did it’s not his fault, probably!?” Gaten says panicked for his friend’s life as he just realized they were in there for a really long time.

“I don’t think he need saving bud.” Caleb says putting a hand on Gaten’s shoulder, seeing as the couple was in a different kind of compromising position.

“Wha…what…” he was a loss for word at the sight in front of him.

“Told you so.” Sadie says putting her hand out. “You each owe me 10 bucks.”

It all happened so fast it took Finn and Millie a minute to realize what was going on around them. “GUYS GET OUT!” Finn yelled out as the kids ran out of the trailer yelling at the top of their lungs.

“FILLIE IS REAL! WE REAPEAT FILLIE IS REAL.”

For months after that, Matt and Ross Duffer and Shawn Levy never let them live it down. They wrote in so many kisses in the Season 3 scrip that they were currently filming. It was inhuman. Not to mention the kissy sounds and faces they would make every time the couple would go out to do something alone together. Also, the fans, when they heard, they wanted to murder them both. For years they denied all the fillie moment for them to now be all true, was a betrayal for the fandom, but quickly they were over it as the first pictures of them holding hands on sat was published by David Harbour on instagram, who even wrote a little love story about their relationship in the description. All was well in Fillie land <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and like so I know you enjoyed it
> 
> Thank you ❤❤❤
> 
> ************************************  
> P.S. I may do more one shots, if people like it enough.


End file.
